Nie zaglądać DX
Projekt Sonic X Wiki '''to projekt na Sonic Wiki, którego celem jest utworzenie artykułów dotyczących serialu anime Sonic X. Na czym polega projekt Celem akcji jest by lista na dole strony wypełniła się niebieskimi linkami. Jeśli chcesz pomóc w rozwoju projektu, kliknij w jeden z czerwonych linków i stwórz nową stronę na wybrany temat. Pamiętaj, że musisz posiadać wiedzę i odpowiednie informacje na temat opisywanego pojęcia. Nowe artykuły muszą być zgodne z obowiązującymi na Sonic Wiki zasadami edycji. Do edytowania polecamy korzystanie z '''trybu źródłowego. Każdy kto wie, że może napisać dobry artykuł na dany temat może zająć się jego pisaniem - nie ma żadnych specjalnych wymagań. Uczestniczyć mogą nawet niezarejestrowani, ale nie otrzymają oni nagród. Lista artykułów Postacie Główne postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Doktor Eggman * Bocoe * Decoe * Bokkun * Rouge the Bat * Shadow the Hedgehog * Cosmo the Seedrian * Chris Thorndyke Poboczne postacie * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Vanilla the Rabbit * Big the Cat * Żabek * Chaos * Tikal * Pachacamac * ZERO * E-101 Beta * E-102 Gamma * E-103 Delta * E-104 Epsilon * E-105 Zeta * Lilly * Emerl * Bio Lizard * Gerald Robotnik * Maria Robotnik * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Chuck Thorndyke * Sam Speed * Ella * Pan Tanaka * Prezydent * Topaz * Card Passer * Scarlet Garcia * Pan Stuart * Helen * Frances * Danny * Albert Butler * Pan Schmitz Metarexy * Dark Oak * Pale Bayleef * Black Narccisus * Yellow Zelkova * Red Pine * Żołnierz Metarexów * Metarex Gillman * Dowódca Gillmanów * Metarex Carrer * Metarex Crystal * Metarex Deserd * Metarex Gigatail * Metarex Pinchershead * Metarex Jumpee * Metarex Kingape * Metarex Viper * Metarex Pterano Roboty Eggmana * E-11 Beacon * E-12 Behemoth * E-13 Guardbot * E-14 Sneezer * E-18 Guerra-Hard * E-21 Ballios * E-23 Missile Wrist * E-30 Laser Tank * E-33 Buball * E-35 Funfun * E-38 Octoron * E-39 Quizon * E-42 Torole * E-43 Falcon * E-45 Sumo-Man * E-47 Pumpty * E-51 Intelligente * E-57 Clurken * E-65 Gorru-Gaooh * E-66 Da-Dai-Oh * E-70 Noizi * E-74 Weazo * E-77 Lucky * E-88 Lightning Bird * E-90 Super Sweeper * E-91 Lady Ninja * E-99 Eggsterminator * E-3000 Egg Mars Roboty GUN * Gun Beetle * Gold Beetle * Laser Hunter * Shield Hunter * Gun Hawk * Rhino Cannon * Blue Eagle * F-6t Big Foot * B-3x Hot Shot * R-1/A Flying Dog Pojazdy * Tornado * Tornado 2 * Tornado X * Hyper Tornado * Egg Mobile * Egg Fort * Egg Fort II * Egg Carrier * Egg Giant-Makan * Grand Egg Imperial * Egg Hornet * Egg Viper * Egg Spider * Egg Bee * GUN Fort V3 * Rocket Car * Samochód Stewarta * Błękitny Tajfun * Statek kosmiczny Amy * Statek kosmiczny Cream * Statek kosmiczny Rouge * Statek kosmiczny Chaotix * Crimson Egg * Myśliwiec Metarexów * Statek flagowy Metarexów * Statek bojowy Dark Oaka * Statek bojowy Red Pine'a * Statek bojowy Black Narcissusa * Statek bojowy Pale Bayleafa * Statek bojowy Yellow Zelkova * MTRX-1 * Hurry and Go Home Version 1 * Nieznany myśliwiec Transformacje * Super Sonic * Dark Sonic * Super Shadow * Perfect Chaos * Final Lizard * Final Mova * Transformacja Cosmo Miejsca * Station Square * Oriental City * Strefa 99 * Casinopolis * Biały Dom * Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów * Pałac Pukapito * Szmaragdowy Stadion * Szmaragdowe Wybrzeże * Szafirowy Ocean * Więzienna Wyspa * Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK * Crazy Gadget * Forteca Doktora Eggmana * Final Egg * Zielone Wzgórze * Anielska Wyspa * Ołtarz Szmaragdów * Mistyczne Ruiny * Wietrzna Dolina * Murazja * Stacja Metarexów * Cascade * Planeta Obidon * Planeta Breezy * Planeta Marmolim * Planeta Secco * Planeta Aqurius * Green Gate Organizacje i rasy * Imperium Eggmana * Seria E * Chaotix * Guardian Units of the Nations * Plemię kolczatek * Chao * Zwierzątka * Seedrianie * Metarexy * Marmolim * Załoga S Przedmioty * Szmaragdy Chaosu * Główny Szmaragd * Odłamek Głównego Szmaragdu * Planeto Jajo * Chili Dog * Comlink * Piko Piko Hammer * Armata Zaćmienia * Generator pola teleportacyjnego * Bomba telewizyjna * Hover Shoes * Power Shows * Nitro Blasters * Treasure Scope * Okulary podczerwieni * Shovel Claw * Tunel pierścieni * Egg Drink * Iluma Shield Ataki i zdolności * Spin Attack * Bounce Attack * Combo Attack * Chese Shot * Screw Kick * Włócznia Chaosu * Kontrola Chaosu * Regeneracja Chaosu * Vulcan Merge * Egg Ninja Art: Holography * Egg Ninja Art: 16 Tons * Egg Ninja Art: Kite * Egg Ninja Art: Flying Squirrel * Egg Ninja Art: Electric Bind * Golem Punch * Club Trap * Spin Cycle Odcinki Sezon 1 * Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża * Infiltracja Rejonu 99 * Ambicja doktora Eggmana * Szmaragd Chaosu * Sonic kontra Knuckles * Techniczny nauczyciel * Ciężka impreza u Chrisa * Awaryjne odpalenie Tornada X * Ostatni kurort * Soniczna drużyna baseballowa * Latający szpieg, Rouge * Wojna z Eggmanem, cz. 1 * Wojna z Eggmanem, cz. 2 * Po to są przyjaciele * Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza * Przygody Knucklesa i Hawka * Starcie na sawannie * Duch ze starego zamku * Misja bojowa – Forteca Eggmana 2 * Szybcy przyjaciele * Zaginiony mały Chao * Szósty Szmaragd Chaosu * Jak złapać jeża * Nikczemny podstęp * Narodziny Super Sonica Sezon 2 * Początek katastrofy * Chaotyczny dzień * Bunt robota * Walka na Jajostatku * Wędrowiec Gamma * Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu * Tajemnica „Projektu Shadow” * Uciekinier Sonic * Ucieczka z Więziennej Wyspy * Zagrożenie z kosmosu * Walka na Arce Kolonii Kosmicznej * Kosmiczny pojedynek * Agencja Detektywistyczna Chaotix * Korporacja Eggmana * Eggman na prezydenta! * ''Zapomniana randka'' * Elektroniczna panika * Poszukiwania w kanałach * Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, cz. 1 * Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, cz. 2 * Zaginiona mapa * Sonic kontra potwór z podziemi * Początek końca * Poranek pożegnań * Przyjaciele do końca * Nowy początek Sezon 3 * Posłaniec z deszczu meteorytów * Błękitny Tajfun * Planeta pełna wody * Wróg w potrzebie * Walka w lodowym pałacu * Desperackie poszukiwanie Sonica * Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos * Shadow powrócił? * Statek zagłady * Podziemny sekret * Baza Metarexów * Sonic kontra Shadow * Misja – dobrana para * Krytyczna sytuacja * Pułapka Black Narccisusa * Marzenie Molly * Planeta Marmolim * Terror na Tajfunie * Polowanie na jeża * Kim są Metarexy? * Cosmo i konspiracja * Zaginiona planeta * Anioł złośliwości * Światło w ciemności * Nieustraszona przyjaciółka * Odrodzenie planet Inne * Projekt Shadow * Modlitwa Tikal Lista edytorów Po napisaniu artykułu (o rozmiarach co najmniej 500 bajtów) napisz tutaj krótką formułkę, która pozwoli Ci na zdobycie odznaki. Każdy edytor otrzyma klocek do wieży i roczną prenumeratę miesięcznika Sonic Wiki xD. Wpisywać mogą się tylko zalogowani użytkownicy. Wygrywa osoba, która napisze najwięcej i dobrych jakościowo artykułów. Nagrodą jest inny klocek do wieży. Artykuły umieszczamy według kolejności napisania/rozbudowania. Datę piszemy na podstawie naszej pierwszej edycji, w której rozbudowaliśmy ten artykuł do wymogów opisanych powyżej. (można to zobaczyć w Historia i autorzy) Przykładowa formułka to: *XYZ (rozbudował/napisał: Pan Maciu; data: 10:05, 1 mar 2014) ---- Kontakt Akcja jest prowadzona i organizowana przez Pana Macia. W razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości lub sugestii, napisz na jego tablicy. Kategoria:Nieporozumienia